jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders
DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders – gra, dostępna w języku angielskim na Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch i komputer z systemem Windows. Zapowiedź gry ukazała się 30 października 2018 roku, a wydana została w lutym 2019 roku. Opis Oficjalny opis w języku angielskim A new heroic dragon and rider are taking to the skies and only you can help them defeat the evil villains who destroyed a dragon sanctuary created by Hiccup, Toothless, and his dragon riders. When the island of Havenholme is found in ruins, mysterious survivors emerge as unlikely future heroes. Scribbler is a scholar who cannot remember his past while Patch is a unique breed of dragon, a “chimeragon,” with new, unexpected powers they discover along the way. Together they must explore new islands, battle fierce enemies and recover the memories that reveal Patch’s true origin in this fun and fiery new action adventure. Tłumaczenie (Uwaga! Nieoficjalne tłumaczenie) Nowy bohaterski smok i jeździec wzbijają się w przestworza i tylko ty możesz im pomóc pokonać wrogów, którzy zniszczyli Smocze Sanktuarium stworzone przez Czkawkę, Szczerbatka i pozostałych jeźdźców smoków. Gdy wyspa Havenholme zostaje znaleziona w ruinach, tajemniczy ocalali nie wydają się być przyszłymi bohaterami. Scribbler jest uczonym, który nie pamięta swojej przeszłości, a Patch to przedstawiciel unikalnego gatunku smoków, tzw. "smok-chimera", posiadający niespodziewane moce, które bohaterowie odkrywają podczas podróży. W tej rozrywkowej grze przygodowej razem muszą badać nowe wyspy, walczyć z zażartymi wrogami, a do tego postarać się odzyskać wspomnienia, które ujawnią pochodzenie Patcha. Funkcje (Uwaga! Nieoficjalne tłumaczenie z witryny gry) *'Nowa przygoda': Odzyskiwanie wspomnień Scribblera o przyjaźni z Patchem;thumb|Moduł walki *'Walka': po odblokowaniu niezwykłych zdolności bohaterów, walczenie przeciwko przerażającym wrogom; *'Odkrywanie': poznawanie nowych oraz znanych już miejsc, jak wyspa Havenholme, Góra Valki i Wyspa Blood Briar; *'Rozwiązywanie zagadek': możliwość zmieniania, którym bohaterem się steruje (Scribblerem lub Patchem), aby pokonywać rozmaite przeszkody. Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Scribbler' - główny bohater *Czkawka Haddockthumb|312px|Scribbler i Patch obok Astrid z Wichurą *Astrid Hofferson *Sączysmark Jorgenson *Szpadka Thorston *Mieczyk Thorston *Pyskacz Gbur *Eret *Valka *Benhose *Kaysc *Nicardo *Meldoy *Eir Stormheart *Grimmel Gnębiciel (nazywany "G") *Nikora Stormheart (wspomniana) *King Stormheart (wspomniany) *Drago Krwawdoń (wspomniany) *Bork Wielki (wspomniany) *Śledzik Ingerman (wspomniany) Smoki *'Patch' - smok głównego bohatera *Szczerbatek *Wichura *Hakokieł *Jot i Wym (możliwy do dostrzeżenia w grze) *Sztukamięs (wspomniana i widoczna w grze) *Maruda *Czaszkochrup (możliwy do dostrzeżenia w grze) *Chmuroskok (możliwy do dostrzeżenia w grze) *Sztukaśledź (wspomniany) Gatunki smoków *Chimeragon (Patch) *Nocna Furia *Śmiertnik Zębacz *Wyrwiflak Szkarłatny *Ogniołyk *Wandersmok *Burzochlast *Straszliwiec Straszliwy *Oszołomostrach (szkielet) *Bawoleń (wspomniany) *Wyrwiflak Szkarłatny *Dramillion (wspomniany) *Ognioglista (wspomniana) *Foreverwing (wspomniany) *Gronkiel (wspomniany i widoczny w grze) *Zębiróg Zamkogłowy (możliwy do dostrzeżenia w grze) *Hobgobbler *Koszmar Ponocnik (możliwy do dostrzeżenia w grze) *Gruchotnik (możliwy do dostrzeżenia w grze) *Raziprąd (wspomniany) *Straszliwiec Straszliwy *Drzewokos (wspomniany) Miejsca *Berk (wspomniane) *Wyspa Dragon Vine (wspomniana) *Wyspa Glacier *Havenholme *Nepenthe Island (wspomniana) *Odin's Oblivion *Scriven Rock (wspomniane) *Sea Stacks *Timberjack Hollow *Vanaheim *Wildweed Woods *Góra Valki *Wyspa Blood Briar Flora *Smocza winorośl (ang. Dragonvine) Zwiastun thumb|center|360 px Zobacz też en:Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders